Nook goes Nuts!
by Glandrid
Summary: Simply put. Nook snaps under the stupidity of the world and looses it. Read as he takes it out on the world. Chapter four added, the carnage goes on... This one is more serious than earlier chapters.
1. In the begining

Disclaimer: I don't own Animal Crossing, never have never will  
  
Nook gone Nuts...  
  
Once upon a time in Animal Crossing, a very bored Nook woke up with a yawn...  
  
He looked at his clock. 8:00am. The store would open soon. He got up, and put on the same clothes he wore day in day out.  
  
He walked into the store, opened the doors and did a quick sweep of the place.  
  
The middle aged Raccoon stood in his spot,(behind the check out) and waited for the first customer of the day...  
  
Twenty minutes passed, Nook looked up to see the New guy of the village come in.  
  
"Good morning, how can I help you?," Nook asked politely. The boy said nothing, instead he wandered the aisle's. Nook followed him, (he could never afford cameras) and watched.  
  
The boy walked up to a Item. Wallpaper.   
  
"Would you like to see that Item?," he said, loosing his patience.  
  
"Ok," the boy said, in a stale voice.  
  
Nook opened the wallpaper and showed him,"Would you like to purchase?,"He asked closing the wallpaper.  
  
"Nah, show me another!,"He commanded  
  
"Fine..," Nook said slowly losing his temper.  
  
This went on for a half a hour...  
  
"Have you come to a decision?," Nook asked in a moody voice.  
  
"No... I'll go now... thanks anyway," and with that the boy wandered out.  
  
Nook snapped a Fishing rod under his paws.  
  
He counted to three slowly, and took a pill his doctor in the next town gave him.  
  
He paced back to his check out, he scratched his ear while he waited.  
  
Not long before another customer came in. He forgot her name... some cat...he didn't care anyways.  
  
She walked up to him.  
  
"How much can I get for this peach?," she asked intent fully.  
  
".....nothing ......its a peach," he said angrily.  
  
"WHAT DO YA MEAN, MY FRIEND GOT PLENTY OF MONEY FOR HER PINEAPPLE!,"she screamed in his face.  
  
"Don't do that...," he said, holding in his anger.  
  
"I"LL DO WHATEVER I WAN-," She screamed again.  
  
"Fine hold on," he said, gently.  
  
He bent down behind the counter, and popped up with his trusty machete.  
  
He cocked his arm back and threw the large knife, it connected with the cat girls head.  
  
She fell to the floor silently.  
  
He breathed heavily. Then he walked out and pulled the machete out of her head, then he picked her up and threw he behind the counter.He walked outside, sun in his eyes. He looked left than right. Then he saw the new kid... He was at the junkyard or the dump.  
  
Nook jogged over to him, his weapon hidden behind him.  
  
"Hey Nook shouldn't you be at your store you might have a Cus- AHHH," his sentence was cut of, or rather Nook cut of HIS ARMS. First one then the other,"YOU BASTERD, I'M GON-,"Nook cut him off once more, BY STABBING HIM IN THE HEAD!  
  
He fell backwards, skull shattering of the ground.Nook searched his body. He had a Axe and to bananas. After looting his body he took his machete, and threw the body up in a tree.  
  
He walked on to the train station. On the platform was a monkey. "HEY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK GONNA TAKE THE TRAIN, Oh AH AH," the monkey screeched.  
  
"No but would you like a banana?," Nook asked, throwing the banana in his direction.  
  
The monkey jumped up for the banana, while he was in the air, Nook chucked the Axe at him, it caught him right in the chest.  
  
The monkey fell to the ground, blood leaking from his mouth, griping the Banana in his hand.  
  
Nook laughed hysterically. But he didn't notice the Bird, who delivered the mail.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?!," the bird said landing on the earth.  
  
"Do you also wish to DIE?," Nook asked him, still laughing.  
  
"These are my friends, I WILL AVENGE THEM!," he reached into his bag and removed a Grenade. Nook drew his Machete.  
  
The bird pulled the pin and tossed it at him. Nook sliced it in half.   
  
The bird gasped. Then he hid his fear, and drew out his Uzi.  
  
"They teach us how to deal with ones like yourself in Eye pecking school," the Bird said. But Nook was prepared, he picked up the body of the monkey, which got full of bullets. After a few second the gunfire stopped, and there was a clicking.  
  
Nook dropped the body and jumped up in the air, and delivered a flying kick to the birds neck. There was a loud Crack and the bird dropped. Dead.  
  
Nook walked of to a bridge, a dog sat there, he was fishing. Nook walked up and hit him in the head with hilt of his Machete, then pushed him of the bridge into the water. The body sunk to the bottom.  
  
He walked some more and came to the police station. Outside stood the New police officer. "Good morning Mr..Nook, any problems?," the Officer asked inequitably.  
  
"Yeah actually," he said pulling out the Machete," You see that stain on the blade?"  
  
"It look's like blood, sir!," the officer said, in a helpful tone.  
  
"Maybe you should look closer."  
  
The officer leaned in, and while he did, Nook shoved the blade deep within the officers belly. He then pulled it out and the Officer fell down. Blood spewed on the ground.  
  
Nook picked up the officers gun. Pulled back the slide and chambered a round. And peeked through the door, fired a round into the other cop. He groped the wound, blood seeping through his fingers.Nook fired once more, and got him in the head. The cop fell down.   
  
Nook looked up at the sky. 'One more left,' he said in his head.  
  
He turned from the police station and walked in the direction of the wishing well.  
  
He got to the well. The Mayor wasn't there. He looked around. Then from behind him...  
  
"Would you like to attend my Ninety-seventh birthday?," The Mayors voice asked. Nook spun around. There was the Mayor, standing with his cane. He held out a invitation to Nook. Nook took the invitation in his hand. He held it for a moment, then ripped it in half.  
  
"But ......why?," the Turtle asked.  
  
"I will destroy you," and with that, Nook shot him in the head.  
  
"Well my work here is done!," and then Nook walked of to the train station...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Today or Crazed hero killed 7 people.  
  
If you enjoyed this story Review, and I might consider writing another chapter!  
  
~Your writer Glandrid~ 


	2. Somebody set us up the bomb?

Disclaimer: I don't own Animal Crossing, never have never will  
  
Nook gone Nuts...  
  
Author note: Even tho I didn't get alot of reviews I wanted to continue this  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tom Nook walked up to the station. The wind was picking up, blowing the leaves around in invisible miniature twisters, and the sun was sinking behind the clouds.   
  
He stepped over the mangled body of the monkey (who he had mangled). He looked over the Seven O'Clock train was right on time. It pulled up to the station, and screeched to a halt. Before it arrived Tom pushed the monkey off the platform. The ticket man came out the back of the train.  
  
"Where's that stupid monkey?," he asked no one in particular.  
  
"Maybe he's sick," Tom suggested.  
  
"I'll report him this time. Anyway you'll need a ticket," He informed him, putting his hand out.  
  
Nook dropped a small piece of paper into his palm.  
  
"This isn't a ticket, this is jus-," But Nook gave him no time to finish, he gasped for air, with Nooks machete in his belly. Nook finished him off and went in the train.  
  
It shook as it began to move, slowly at first then it picked up. Tom planed to get to the front and take over the train, but it wasn't that easy. There were two guards in every car, so he would have to climb to the roof and walk to the front. He searched the caboose for a ladder to the roof, he found it hidden in a closet. He climbed up, and opened the hatch.   
  
Wind rustled his hair as he climbed into the sun, he quickly shut the hatch and looked around. The train looked as if it was going fifty miles per hour. He looked forward. The roof was flat in the middle, and sloped on the sides, he would have to cross four cars before he got to the front. He walked slowly at first, getting used to the speed. In a minute he got to the front of the car. There was a gap of a meter between the cars, he backed up and ran at the jump.   
  
"What was that noise?," asked a Guard,"Sounded like a branch fell on the train."  
  
"I'll go check, I'll call if I need help with anything," said the other Guard walking over the the ladder closet.  
  
Nook was half way a crossed the car when he heard the hatch open. He spun around, a Guard was coming up. He took out his .45 and fired three shots. One missed and the other two caught the guard in the neck and breast. He fell back down the hatch. The raccoon put the .45 away and continued across.  
  
"Someone shot George!!," screamed the guard into the emergency phone.  
  
"Where is he?!," Asked a voice on the other end.  
  
"He's on the roof... He KILLED George!!!," The Guard began to tear up.  
  
Nook jumped a gap and began up the last cart. When three guards came up the hatch in front of him. He immediately pulled out his Colt .45. He shot two shots into the first guard. Who slumped over and rolled off the train. He holstered his gun in his pants, the got out his machete. The first guard came running at him, Billie stick in hand. Tom deaked him out, and sliced him through his stomach. He fell to the roof. The third guard looked in horror as his friends died. He drew out his gun and began fire wildly. The raccoon rolled down the roof and held on to a window. As soon as the firing stopped he climbed back up and stabbed him through the head with his machete. He kicked the guards body of and continued to the front of the train.  
  
"Conductor, we have a problem. It appears that someone is trying to over take the train," A guard informed the Conductor.  
  
"I'll take care of this... you drive,"said the Conductor getting out a Masamune.  
  
"Last car," Nook murmured to himself.  
  
"Not so fast," said the Conductor.  
  
"I will kill you,"said Tom Nook slowly turning around.  
  
"Were not so different... you and I," He said calmly.  
  
"What do you mean?," Tom asked.  
  
"We both hide or anger that we have, trying to not release it. But it is hard in this world, people constantly asking the same questions, bugging us, till we explode. Its happened before... remember the Sakatom massacre?."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"That was me, now I suggest you let me kill you, so you can release your anger."  
  
"Never," and then Nook pulled out his gun.  
  
"Fine. I guess we will have to do this the hard way," He said pulling out his Masamune.  
  
Tom lifted his arm, and pointed the gun at the conductor. He pulled the trigger, again and again, until there were no bullets left. But the Conductor blocked every shot with his Masamune. 'How can that old Conductor move so fast?,' Nook thought.  
  
"Now its my turn," He then ran at Tom with his Masamune.  
  
Nook pulled out his machete and blocked the blow. He took another swipe at him, but just got stuck in a lock. The Conductor pushed him off. Nook ran down the roof, and slid on his knee past the Conductor the threw his machete at him. He wasn't quick enough, he took the machete threw his back. He fell to the ground.   
  
Nook searched his body, he only had his sword and some C-4. He took the Masamune and C-4. He then went to the front of the train.  
  
"Who are you?," asked the guard, driving the train.  
  
"Ummm.. what was it....oh yeah. YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!," Whispered Nook.  
  
"No your not," The guard said shaking his head.  
  
"..Yes I am!," He told him.  
  
"Ahhhhh," The guard screamed.  
  
Tom pushed him into the trains oven. He screamed with pain. Nook shut the oven door, silencing the guards dieing screams. He planted the C-4 on the main engine, and set it for twenty seconds. Just as he was about to leap from the train, a woman came in.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!?," asked the woman.  
  
"Laugh and grow FAT!?!," and with that he leaped from the train.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Today or Crazed hero killed 8 people.  
  
If you enjoyed this story Review, and I might consider writing another chapter!  
  
~Your favorite writer Glandrid~ 


	3. The Return of the Nook

Nook  
  
Chapter Three: The return of the Nook  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The wind whistled low as a battered Tom Nook clawed his way through some reeds. After destroying a train he was tired and hungry, so he decided to go to the nearest town. He found himself in a big town called Fisfle. Tom spied out a hotel with his raccoon eyes and ventured over to it. He then knocked on the door.  
  
The door opened and light filtered out. Nook stepped in past the door. "Will you be staying with us sir?" asked a pig man who looked to be the owner.  
"Yes, if you don't mind," Tom answered.  
"Sure, here's a key, you can pay in the morning. The ugly old lady will be up to serve you in twenty minutes or so," The pig told him. Tom griped the keys in his paw, and said, "NOT FAST ENOUGH." And with that he ran off to his room.  
"That sure was a weird one," the pig man said to his wife.  
"Shut up you, or I will eat your arm!" His wife threatened.  
"Yes ma'am," The pig said quietly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tom was sitting on his bed when there was a knock at the door. He got up and opened the heavy door to reveal an ugly old woman.  
"What would you like for dinner?" The ugly woman asked.  
"Some soup would be nice," Nook replied.  
"Right away your majesty," She snickered and crooned away.  
  
About twenty minutes later.  
  
"Here's your food," The old lady said putting a plate down on his bed.  
"Is this your feces?" Nook asked looking at the brown clump on his plate.  
"Why yes, how did you know?" The ugly old lady questioned.  
"Where I come from, old lady feces are a delicacy," Tom remarked.  
"Will you still be eating it?" She inquired.  
"Why of course!" Nook said, and dived into the plate. After a few moments the raccoon looked up, poop hanging from his face. "Is this old?" He demanded.  
"Why yes, I've been building up that clump for someone like yourself," She cackled.  
"I told you I like it fresh, for defying me I will take you life," Nook screamed. Then he pulled out his trusty machete and threw it at the old woman. She caught it in her hands and took it by the hilt.  
"Damn, I'll just have to take you down the old fashion way," Tom cried. He ran up the wall and came up behind her, and then he kicked her in the head. There was a crack and she fell to the floor. Tom then picked up his machete and searched the old lady. She had nothing in her pockets except more feces. Tom then left the room.  
  
He walked to the railing and looked down. Below him was the innkeeper, he was talking to someone Tom couldn't see. He knew what he had to do. He flipped over the railing and dropped down on the fat pig, machete sinking deep in his head. The pig gave a sharp squeal and died. Tom looked up, before him was the innkeepers ugly pig wife. The woman gave a cry and attacked Tom. She jump kicked him in the face and dropped him to the floor.  
"How dare you kill my husband? I was going to do it next week," She shrieked.  
"Your time has passed old lady, it's the time of flesh eating kittens," Tom declared. Then Nook got up and threw his Machete at the pig woman. She tried to get out of the way but couldn't. The blade caught her in the side. She fell to the ground with a thump. Tom walked over and pulled his machete out of her, and then he searched their bodies.  
  
The innkeeper had a Revolver and his wife had a Stinger Missile Launcher in her pants. The raccoon took these things with happiness. So many lives he could conquer with these weapons. Now he needed a major event to use them. Then he remembered. When he came to the town there was a sign. And that sign said, Oktoberfest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun was sitting in the clouds raining down the good rays on the people below. A man then approached the podium and cleared his throat.  
"Hello good people of Fisfle. Today we come together to celebrate Oktoberfest," His droning voice ran on as he continued his speech. Tom wasn't concerned, he was to busy working his way in un-noticed. He saw a small wall in an un-popular area and decided to make his way in there. While he was climbing his machete clanked against the wall, a nearby guard heard the noise.  
"Huh, what was that noise?" He said aloud and walked in its direction to investigate.  
"Shit," Nook murmured as he saw the guard approach. Tom then jumped from the wall and hid in a shrubbery nearby. The guard came up and looked around in suspicion. He pulled out his radio and called in to the CO.  
"It was nothing," The guard said in a thick Russian accent.  
"I told you to stop it with the Metal Gear obsession," His CO radioed back.  
"Sorry Boss, over and out," The guard ended the conversation and began to walk away. Tom quickly and quietly ran up behind the guard and broke his neck. After pushing the body under a bush he continued scaling the wall. The guard had some C4 on him and an AK-47u, these would come in handy.  
  
Tom Nook climbed over the wall and dropped to the ground. He looked around and spotted the most popular food table. He then crawled under it and placed the C4 under it. Then he crept up behind the podium and grabbed the Mayor by the neck and held his revolver to his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Death Toll: 4  
  
Thanks for reading. If I get reviews I will continue. Review = Inspiration.  
  
By Glandrid 


	4. All in a Day's Work

**Nook**

**_Chapter 4: All In a Days Work _  
**

**By: Glandrid**

_****_

=----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------=

The sun was low in the sky but action was still happening in the town of Fisfle.

Nook pressed the barrel of his revolver harder into the Mayors temple.

"Anyone moves and his brains will hit the floor, I swear it!" Nook cried, eying the security guards, "Put your weapons down," he continued pointing the gun at the security guards. They all nodded and put their rifles down.

Nook looked around. "What can I do now?" he wondered. But that's when he spotted two big torches. Both had big gas tanks to help them light the night sky; and what more, lo and behold not one, not two, but three big barbecues with their propane tanks beside them. All right in the direct area of the two big torches. He grinned with glee.

"What are you going to do, you mad man?! There is no escape now," the Mayor said in a shaky voice.

"Oh, just sit back and enjoy the fireworks, Mr. Mayor," Nook answered.

As quick as he finished his sentence, Nook reached behind himself and pulled his Stinger missile launcher off his back, then he kicked the Mayor in the back and fired two missiles before the security guards could even pick their guns up. Both missiles found their mark at the center of both gas tanks that kept the torches alight. As soon as they began to blow, so did the propane tanks for the barbecues.

Nook, realizing he had two missiles left fired the remainder into the crowd. Animals flew into the sky and Tom threw his Stinger to the wooden floor and pulled out his AK-47u then jumped off the stage to the soft earth below. The security guards ran up struggling with the safety's on their guns. Before they had time to look up and fire they both had holes in them. Then Nook spotted the mayor sitting in the grass with a walkie talkie.

"Get the secret weapon out here quick, we've got an emergency!" he screamed into his radio. "What do you mean, "Its still in experiment mode"!? I don't care, get it out here dam-" the mayor was cut short when he felt a barrel to his head. Slowly he turned around and looked up. The last thing the mayor saw was one small, beady, black eye, then a flash.

"Well this should get interesting now," Tom laughed to himself.

"HEY YOU, TIME TO DIE!" a husky voice from behind called.

Nook turned around in time to see some big muscle-head bear running at him, sword in hand. Quickly, the raccoon rolled out of the way, but maybe not quick enough because when Nook looked down his AK-47u was in two pieces.

"Finally a real challenge!" Nook said eagerly, standing up and pulling his machete out of it's scabbard.

The big bear man turned around and swung his sword at Nook's head. Nook ducked and swung at the bears legs, but the bear was too fast and jumped up causing the raccoon's blade to slice through the air harmlessly. As hastily as he jumped, the bear brought his sword down again, but Nook brought his up and their blades clashed in midair. The big bear man growled loudly and jumped back, breaking their deadly embrace of steel. As Nook prepared for the next charge of the bear he caught sight of a truck pulling into the wreckage of the fair grounds. Intrigued by their ignorance of his power and his own curiosity he decided to finish the battle.

"Well, it was fun, but I have other things to attend to," and with that Tom drew his revolver and shot the bear just before he reached him. The bear fell to his knees and coughed up some blood. He screamed and raised his sword but then he felt something cold on his forehead that made him stop. Opening his eyes, he looked up to see Nooks machete protruding from his head. Then Nook put his foot on his face and slid the blade out of his face.

Sheathing his blade, Nook walked over the bodies to the truck. When he was close enough he could read the text on the truck's side. It read, "S.W.A.T." Nook just smiled and drew his revolver. Two men hopped out, M16's in hand they ran to the back of the truck. Grabbing the handles they nodded to each other and then pulled the back doors open. They staggered a few steps back from the truck then cautiously moved forward.

Tom's raccoon eyes couldn't see what they were doing from the angle that he stood but he didn't have to move. Soon the S.W.A.T guys ran out of the back end of the truck and sprinted for the open doors of the truck's cabin. Then Nook saw what they were running from.

Out of the back end of the truck flew a red blur. It landed a few meters from the truck, and when it was standing fully erect, it looked to be at least 6 and a half feet tall. The truck's engine started and it ripped out of the fair grounds and didn't stop till it reached the streets.

Tom looked uneasily at the red figure. He couldn't even see It's face. Only the long red robe it wore. Then, suddenly it turned towards Tom. The raccoon gulped and rubbed his finger over the trigger of his revolver, while his other hand felt for the hilt of his machete.

"It couldn't have seen me... could it...?" Nook pondered. But before he had time to ponder longer, the red thing broke into a run in his direction. Nook gasped and pulled his machete from it's scabbard. The red thing flung itself into the air but not before Nook jumped from his hiding place and fired on it. Out of Nook's five last rounds only three hit it. It landed in a pile of rubble looking like a bundle of red cloth. Nook threw the revolver at the thing but it didn't move. Grasping his machete with both hands he edged over to It.

As he got closer he could tell it was still alive in some way or form. Did his rounds kill it or not? There was only one way to find out. He slid a bit closer and nudged the red thing with his foot. It withered away from him but then flew up from the rubble and hurled itself at him.

"Crap, this thing is insane," Nook muttered as he tried to get out of the way. But It was too fast and it got to claw Nook's arm nicely. "Sonuvabitch!" Nook grimaced, as blood fell on the ground. The red thing let out some sort of strange screech as it passed him by, then it landed and spun around.

"That's it you bastard, you're going down," Tom called out holding his wound. "I'm gonna rip you a new one!"

The red thing didn't seem to understand the raccoon's threat, but it began walking towards him anyway. Tom groaned about his arm one last time then he ran at it and threw the machete. The blade sliced through the air and then it caught perfectly into it's chest, sinking nearly to the hilt. Nook was surprised to see that the most the wound did was knock it off balance only for a moment. When it was two meters away it flew into Nook, pinning him to the earth with it's body. It raised it's sickly claw into the sky, the setting sun making them look a glow. For a moment all hope was lost until Nook's frantically wandering hand found the handle of something. Determined not to die he swung whatever it was he was holding as hard as he could, just as the creature brought it's claw down.

There was a sickening slash sound and when the raccoon opened his eyes he saw that the red monster's arm was now but a stump, blood spewing from it. It squealed so loudly that Nook's raccoon ears nearly flattened themselves to his head. Acting quickly Nook pushed it off and stood up, then he grabbed the blood-soaked hilt of his machete which was still sticking out of its chest, and with his other hand he stabbed it where he thought it's head ought to be. It made a strange gurgling cry and began to raise it's other claw but before it had a chance to strike Nook's paw gripped the machete and ripped it down and through it's right side. Black oily blood spewed out of the new gaping wound and the thing crumpled to the ground, but not before Nook brought the machete back through its stomach.

Stabbing it a few times again, just be sure, Tom slid his machete into its sheath and stole the scabbard for his newly acquired sword, picked up an HK-5 and walked off into the sun set.

As he walked, these words carried on in his place...

"_Feel free to browse, but try not to carouse... bitch..." Tom Nook... forever_

_****_

And on this day our Hero has slain 2 animals, 1 monster from the Village and other countless animals with a the bombs!

=----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------=

**Authors note:** Again, I do not own Animal Crossing, nor do I own the Village. I hope everyone enjoyed this, sorry if its a tad to serious compared to the rest. If a chapter 5 ever rolls around the corner I'll try to live up to the Animal Crossing craziness I created in previous chapters. Remember to

**Reviews & Food = Nook: Chapter V**

**Random Stats:**

**Title: Nook 4**

**Pages: 3**

**Paragraphs: 72**

**Words: 1616**

**Characters: 8597**

**Author:Glandrid**

**Document number: 8**

**Editing time: 03:14:42**

**Created: August 8, 2004, 7:12:27 PM**

**Finished: August 9, 12:18: 45 PM**

**Size:**** 9.74 KB (9,977 bytes)**

**File Type: 1.1.2 Text Document (.sxw file type)**

**Original Text Size:**** 10**

**Font type:**** Times New Roman**


End file.
